


青春期

by MadMirror



Category: Defense of the Ancients | Dota, Dota 2
Genre: F/F, Incest
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 01:41:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15764016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadMirror/pseuds/MadMirror
Summary: 成长的烦恼





	青春期

如果没有围栏上爬藤植物的遮蔽，穿过那些低矮的观赏灌木，莉娜和莉莱两姐妹家的后院便可从外面一览无余。只不过现在偏偏是盛夏，深绿的叶子和带刺藤条上鲜美的花朵紧密地将墙内风光与街道隔绝了，给看到那蓝色小楼顶和喷泉水柱尖端的路人以幽深的想象。  
莉莱坐在窗前，看着她的姐姐在庭院里晾衣服。莉娜踮起脚尖把一条丝绸胸罩——深红色，带有蕾丝花边——挂到晾衣绳上去，眯着眼睛以抵挡太阳炽烈的照射。尽管院内浓密的绿植和蓄满水的喷泉让气温稍稍降低了一些，但莉莱仍然能看到莉娜脸上沁出一层晶莹的细汗珠，让她想起学校高年级女孩子们颧骨上闪闪发光的银粉。怀着一种近似渴望的羡慕，莉莱的目光惴惴不安地打量着莉娜由于伸长手臂而露出来的一小截纤腰，往下是少女初现丰润的臀，包裹在纯棉睡裤里，宽松的裤管堪堪盖住大腿根部。她赤着洁白的双脚，不时互相挠一挠被草叶蹭痒的脚踝，当她晾好衣服，就捡起地上空了的篮子，踩着树木投下的片片阴影跑向门廊。  
莉莱的手里翻着一本书，纸页在细嫩的手指间发出沙沙的声音，脑子里却漫无边际地胡思乱想：她真好看，像一条健康的金鱼，在刺眼的空气里游啊游啊，洁白的圆鼓鼓的身体覆盖着偏橙的金色鳞片，软纱一样半透明而巨大的尾巴划开波纹。那条蕾丝胸罩似乎是一面将两人的年龄段明确分开的旗帜——她15岁的姐姐已经发育起来了，穿着白色校服衬衫的时候，轻薄的布料会隐隐鼓出鲜艳的轮廓，像两颗包在种皮里的玫瑰果实。而莉莱还穿着单薄的棉布裹胸，那样美丽的内衣是她羡慕却还不能穿上的盔甲，保护着长大成人的躯壳和神秘莫测的心。  
莉娜推门进来，穿过房间径直走到莉莱身边，打量她手里的书。她抿着嘴，脸上阴晴不定，不时显露出一丝烦躁的神色。  
“无聊。”莉娜嘟嘟囔囔地说，像说给莉莱听又像确实忍受不住无趣的假日而狂躁地自言自语。可她们又能去哪儿呢？父母都不在家，天却那么热，稍微靠近门窗就会被太阳的热力烤得昏昏欲睡。唯一的消遣是相互捉弄，但这会两个人都有点心不在焉，莉莱不知不觉开始揉搓手里的书页角，莉娜凑过来想瞧瞧她在看什么，打算说点刻薄的话来挑起争端，以消磨这枯燥的下午。  
“这是什么？”她紧挨着妹妹坐下，一只手揽过瘦弱的肩膀。“爱情小说，是吧。这么好的书你可不能弄坏了。”

她们靠得很近。直到时间过去十年，二十年乃至更久，直到此刻周遭的一切都不复存在的那天，莉莱也仍记得它们的样子：天气很热，太阳几乎是纯白的，蝉鸣的噪声使人崩溃，窗外草坪上一株不合时令的秋野菊在屋檐下的阴影里绽开。莉莱放开了书本，任由它摊在桌上，转而按住莉娜的肩，尝试书中一段极其隐晦的性暗示情节开头——她凑过去，把自己的嘴唇压在了莉娜的唇上，一触即分。  
莉娜没什么特别的反应，平静地看着她，“你这是和我接吻吗？”  
“嗯……感觉有点恶心。”  
“想再来一个吗？”  
“想。”她斜眼瞟着那本书。  
于是年龄稍大的少女倾身向前，闭上眼睛。  
很明显跟男孩子不一样，莉娜想。她心跳不已，甚至连鼓膜都在随着脉搏震动，耳朵里除了有节奏的心跳声什么也听不见。一半是因为她意识到自己正在跟妹妹接吻，另一半，那嘴唇和任何一个男孩都不一样，更小，更柔软，光滑如雏鸟羽毛。莉娜闻到了清新而酸甜的气味，来自两人共用的树莓沐浴露，以及汗水蒸发形成的湿热气息，年轻少女独特的、温暖的气息。她有些飘飘然，不禁抬起另一只手抚摸着莉莱蓬松的金发并把她按向自己，试图不让她脱离控制。  
她们像两个新手探险家，已经怀着激动和好奇以及天然的恐惧奔向未知的幽暗丛林。年轻的胸部紧紧贴着，像同一节枝条上的花苞相互挤压，轻薄的睡衣被夹在中间，凸显出圆润的弧线。莉莱搭在莉娜肩膀的手滑落下去，有意无意地抹掉了细细的肩带，一整个丰腴的乳房暴露在空气中——如同山竹果肉般白嫩的一团，裹着一层亮晶晶的薄汗，又有点硬，尚有继续发育下去的趋势。  
莉娜轻喘一声，失去遮挡让她本能地收紧手臂，更用力地把莉莱按向自己胸口。难以言喻的惊奇感同时击中了两个人，任何文艺作品中那些令人脸红心跳的故事情节都无法描述出她们这一刻真实感受的万分之一。在温热的水中窒息，扑进巨大的鲜花吮吸花蜜，或者是怀抱一朵湿润的、桃色的云——一切真实的或虚幻的体验，无法，无法描述。莉莱沉重地呼吸着闷热的空气，微微睁开的眼前升起一片明亮的水雾，她觉得眼睛里有什么滚烫的液体要流出来了。  
“你没事吧？”  
莉莱回过神来。她红着脸，眼睛湿漉漉的，睫毛上沾着细小的水珠，随着呼吸轻微地颤动。莉娜本想问问她是否哭了，但莉莱马上就咯咯笑起来，像个醉汉。事实上，如果这女孩曾经尝过酒精的味道，她马上就会发现自己此刻的状态正是类似醉酒后的英勇无畏，头脑昏昏沉沉，四肢发软，还莫名想笑。  
她笑得很厉害，惹得莉娜也跟着笑——歇斯底里停不下来的狂笑在小孩子之间会传染。她们笑出了眼泪，尽管不知道为什么，直到莉莱笑得无法正常吸进空气，脸颊呈现窒息的涨红，她把下巴放在莉娜肩膀上，整个儿缩在她怀里。  
“……喂，怪热的。”莉娜擦擦眼角的泪水，把衣服拉上来，推了推莉莱的肩膀。后者抬起头揉揉眼睛，用手掌扇着风，轻微的空气流动冲淡了湿热的氛围，然后她站起来走开了，说想去拿两杯冷饮。

那天她们花了整个下午腻在一起，并且出奇地没有吵闹，还不时相互亲吻——更像是一种游戏，她们只是把嘴唇静静地贴在一起。莉娜曾经在学校里交往过一些男孩子，他们毛毛躁躁、神经质，他们的心思在早熟的莉娜眼里简直昭然若揭，很快她就对他们失去了兴趣，拒绝进一步发展。但莉莱是不同的。她瘦弱、过于安静而缺乏活力，她是个未成熟的小雌鹿，年幼的林中仙女，是令人讨厌却纯洁的生物。  
出于一种丝毫不带情欲色彩的、天真的好奇，莉莱把手心贴在莉娜浑圆的肩头，然后缓缓抚摸下去，隔着衣料触摸她所憧憬的那些神奇的曲线。莉娜的表情有点复杂，归功于一名比她年长的男孩，她对此事的性质更加了解，于是有些犹豫；但年轻的莉莱却不以为意。她白嫩的小手指掀起莉娜的上衣钻了进去，而莉娜纵容了她这一行为，任由一股奇异的温暖积蓄在小腹中，随着那狡猾的小手抓挠着心脏。她再次闭上眼睛，不由得并拢了双腿，一只手把短裤的边缘向下拉了拉，另一只手绕到莉莱背后，摩挲着她后颈上凸起的一小节骨头。  
晃眼的日光缓缓变换着照射在屋里的角度，在装着果汁的水杯（里面的冰块早已融化了）和茶色的玻璃桌面上折射出虚弱了很多的光亮，偷窥着一对面容酷似的白皙少女相互抚摸，树苗般颀长而圆润的肢体纠缠在一起，嘴唇分开又合拢，较为瘦弱的那位不时发出莫名其妙的清脆笑声。那种和嬉戏打闹时完全不同的，带着暧昧气息却不自知的态度也感染了似乎心事重重的莉娜，她大着胆子把手伸进莉莱的连身睡裙，她更自然地亲吻她，甚至用舌尖顶开了那两瓣小巧的蔷薇，试图捉住那湿润薄唇深处一种稍纵即逝的颤栗。她们乐此不疲，如坠梦幻地用这种游戏消磨着漫长的夏昼，彼此都感受到了从未有过的和另一个人的亲密，并且在短时间内认定她们不可能被任何事物分开，因为即使是在气喘吁吁，恍然对视的时候，那几英寸的距离都是不可接受的。为此她们心领神会地握紧了手。  
直到一阵风从虚掩的门吹进来，桌上的书哗啦啦地翻着页，两姐妹才如梦方醒，怔怔地望着窗外渐渐昏暗的日色。一只警觉的灰鹊扇动翅膀飞进灌木丛，树荫的边缘变得模糊，像个魔法般瞬间消除了青春期热潮所带来的热情与荒谬。在母亲回来之前，她俩已经恢复了正常的相处模式，那明亮而醉人的、极短暂的梦幻体验迅速消逝，似乎没有留下一点痕迹。也许正因如此，那个下午在两人此后的回忆中所带有的感伤色彩才日渐鲜明，甚至最终掩盖了其他的一切。

**Author's Note:**

> 其实本来只想开车，结果莫名没有开出来，并制造了一整个迷之剧情设定，以后想慢慢写一下（别信）。


End file.
